Salamander and his celestial princess
by Neo Calous
Summary: Even though Natsu was raised by Igneel, he is still cold and distant to his guild mates cause of their treatment of him, but when he meets his childhood friend who he is in love with, he'll show her his real side and a couple of others as well
1. Chapter 1

In a world made that we never thought existed is where our story starts, this is the land of Fairy tail, where Magic, mages, dragons, demons and angels all come forth. hope you enjoy it

We see two young boys of 5 fight, one of them has pink hair, a grin, brown pants, this Natsu dragneel and behind him is a large red dragon with scars this is his adoptive dragon father, Igneel King of the fire dragons.

The other boy has black hair, a smile, black pants, and a wooden sword, this is Neo or En Ingneous, behind him is a lighter red dragon with a scars as well but his eyes were completely red, this is Ignatius, the Sun or explosion dragon, herald of the fire dragons.

" Take this Neo" Natsu shouted and three a low kick, Neo jumped over it and brought his sword down which on impact broke on Natsu's hands, Natsu smirked but wasn't prepared when Neo pulled out another sword and swung backwards which hit Natsu in the side sending him back, they both fell to their knees panting

" Ha*, that was * " Neo couldn't finish " Awesome" Natsu finished, both dragons started to chuckle as they watched they're sons

'You both will make this world a better place' Both dragons thought as darkness fell, at which point both boys fell asleep and the dragons disappered

* * *

in a mansion nearby at around the same time

"Mom you cant go" a young little blonde girl cried as she watched her mother die, her father also cried he looked at his daughter and said to himself

'i wont make you feel upset anymore Lucy' he thought and hugged his daughter but they both missed an insignia of a consellation appear on her hand and vanish into her skin

* * *

in a destroyed town

We see two boys crying and mourning the loss of their teacher, they miss the figure that takes her body which is still beating away, one of them gets up this boy has white hair, a narrow face, a grim smile, white jacket, orange shirt and blue pants

" Gray we must go our seperate ways," the younger boy who has black hair, a sad look, white jacket, white shirt and a black pant nods

" You take care Lyon" they hug and go their seperate ways.

* * *

on a deserted beach

We see a young girl with red hair, an eye patch an tattered clothes lyong face down, she gets up and starts to move without a sound

'I will get you out everyone just wait for me please' this is Erza scarlet

* * *

The next morning

Neo woke up and yawned, he looked around and saw Natsu was asleep but Ignatius and Igneel were nowhere to be found he thought they had gone to get some food, after Natsu woke up they tried to find the dragons but couldn't, they started to run around the area they would always frequent, until they reached a fork in the road.

" Now what" Natu asked, Neo took a step forward

" Now we go our own ways" he turned back to Natsu, "We have to Natsu we can't go the same way until we find some information" Nastu nodded and held out his fist, Neo bumped fists and both turned down theyre own paths.

"You better get stronger to take up the mantle" Natsu said,

" you as well" they started to run down their own paths with tears in their eyes, and at that moment both boys hardened their hearts in order to get stronger.

'Watch us father' Both of them thought as they ran

With the Heartfilias

We see Lucy sitting under a tree as she focuses her mind and magic power, when her father walked in front of her with a proud smile

" Lucy go inside i must go out for work" she opened her eyes and smiled, she hugged her father

"Ok Papa, please be safe" he hugged her back and she ran inside as her father set out on work. After Lucy got inside she started to read her books and went to take a shower, after she finished she heard a knock on the back door, she went to see what it was when she saw a pink haired boy

With Gray

Gray had been travelling all through the night and ended up at the city of Magnolia, he walked through the town and reached a guild called fairy tail, he opened the door and was greeted by stares, he walked up to the bar where a short old man in a clown costume sat with a walking stick and nursing a drink in his hand

" Well hello young man, how can i help you" he asked, Gray looked around and set his bag down

" I'd like to join if I'm allowed" The man looked at him and stood up

" Of course young man" he put the marker on Gray's right pectoral,

" Welcome to fairy tail"

WIth Erza

Erza left the beach and started to look for clothes, she happened to come across a red shirt and some shorts which she wore, as she continued to walk she fell as a blur hit her

" I am so so sorry miss" she turned and saw Neo

" It's ok" she said softly, Neo saw that she was scared so he helped her up, they started to talk about something when Erza saw his wooden sword, Neo took it and handed it to her

" Keep it and make it to that guild you were telling me about" he smiled and ran in the opposit direction

Erza looked at him with a smile as he ran

'I hope we meet again someday En' Neo smiled as he ran.

* * *

At the Heartfilia mansion

Natsu was seated on a chair as he looked around, a kind older lady walked in with a plate of food and some water

" here you go little one" Natsu smiled and started to wolf his food down, after he finished he asked

"This is a big house miss, do you live here alone" the lady smiled and shook her head

" No, a young miss, and her father and a few maids live here," Natsu looked at a picture of a lady with blonde hair

" From the wa ou spoke i'm guessing, My apologies miss" He then sniffed the air and turned and saw Lucy standing there

'Whoa she's pretty' he thought, she looked at him

'He looks cute' After that both of the kids started to talk and came to know each other, they promised to stay friends forever, when Natsu told her the mage guild he was going to join, she agreed that once she got older she'd come there to be with him again, Natsu grinned and ran away to the mountains that would take him to the guild he was about to join.

'This is just the beginning' All the young mages thought

* * *

 **Hey guys, im sorry i havent written in awhile a lot of things have happened and i just lost my will to write, it hasn't been easy but i managed to find the time to write this, and es i will continue writting the things i have changed is two pairings and i wrote this story so it flowed well, i hope you enjoy the pairing all of them will be the same except i might put Erza with my OC... so ye if anone could help give m some ideas i'd appreicate it. the next chapter will be up soon i hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, now we find Natsu looking at a piece of meat in hunger.

'Just a quick bite' he thought, but before he could touch it a wooden sword was touched to his neck

"Touch it and die" The voice said, Natsu gulped and moved away when he recognized the sword he got serious

"How did you get my brother's sword" he asked, The girl in front of him moved her scarlet hair out her face and answered

" Your brother, Neo was your brother" Natsu nodded, and the girl sighed and sat down, she told him how she met Neo, how he helped her smile again, and how before leaving he gave her the sword to help her remember him by, the whole time she spoke of En, Natsu saw that she was blushing a bit and had a soft smile on her face, at which Natsu giggled smugly

'oh Neo you have no idea do you what nimrod' while Natsu thought this Erza got herself under control. They sat in silence till Erza asked a question

"So what sort of magic do you and your brother use" Natsu thought about it for a second and decided he might as well answer

"Dragon slayer magic" Erza's eye widened, and Natsu decided to tell her about how they learnt the magic, who taught it to them.

"Wow, wait so is that why En isn't here with you" Natsu nodded, he looked up at the darkening sky and sighed

"Yea since our fathers left, and there were two paths to take we decided to spilt up, i do miss him but hopefully we meet him again soon" Erza nodded in agreement and yawned.

"Well it's late time for bed, we have a long journey to Fairy Tail tomorrow" Natsu nodded and climbed a tree and started to produce warmth for him and Erza as they slept.

* * *

A couple of hours before but with Neo

Neo had been walking and managed to get out of the forest only to come across a big pasture with fresh flowing water beside it, he saw that he had gotten dirty so he jumped into the water and went for a swim, after he got out he looked up at the sky raised his hands and began to suck in a bit of the heat and light to full his tank

'That should help but i need solid food' he looked around and saw a fire buring with some food on it, he started to go closer to it, as he was about to grab it and make a mad dash, a voice boomed, Neo jolted and jumped back as he saw a man with red hair, a scar along his left eye, a cloak, he was around 6'7" in height and looked like he had been a few battles in his day

"You know young one, stealng isn't ok"he took some bread and gave it to Neo

"Thank you" was mumbled by Neo as he started to eat. As Neo ate he looked ahead when the man spoke

"What is a young boy like you doing out here" Neo didn't answer for a moment, he finished eating and got up

"Trying to find a place where i won't be left alone, somewhere I can have a life, friends, love" Neo said and looked back at the man who towered over him, the man bent down and smiled softly.

" I know the place, but in order to get there, you must live a proper life" He ruffled his hair, put the fire out and started to walk, until Neo said

"My father left me, I'm not strong enough to face the world for what it is, i saw a group of dark mages just doing whatever they damn well pleased, i wanted to fight but i didn't i froze in fear" The man saw that Neo was being genuine and decided.

" Alright what is your name young man" Neo looked up

" Neo or En Ingneous" The man stood and said

"Neo, i am Kladeon Clive,come i shall train you " the man now named Kladeon had Neo follow him to the city in which he lived.

When they got to the city Neo saw the name was Voltic, the city was huge and right beside it was a sea, the buildings towered over, and there were houses scattered here and there, he saw a lot of children his age playing around and having fun, he saw their parents talking to one another, he stopped in front of a weapon shop and was mesmerized by a pair Hk6183 twin blades, one had a white glow, the other was navy blue glow, Kladeon saw this and thought to himself.

'So Ignatius taught him how to fight with a sword i see, well looks like he'll have a long way to go before i'm through training him' " Neo hurry up now, the missus doesn't like to be kept waiting" Kladeon said

"Coming" Neo rushed up and fell into step alonside his future sensai.

The reached the house, it was a bit big, inside it had 8 rooms, one was the master bedroom, there was another room but that was taken by a young dark skinned girl, she looked at Neo kindly and smiled, he smiled back and waved, they continued to see the house, it had a beautiful kitchen, a dojo in the back alon with a pool, and little away was a waterfall, followed by some metal posts

"Oh who's this" Neo looked up and saw a beautiful lady with a kind motherly smile, she wore a dark red dress with an apro, Kladeon kissed her on her forehead

" This is my student Neo" Neo smiled kindly

'I like this family'

* * *

Back at fairy tail

We see Erza and Natsu both standing outside of Fairy tail holding their bags, they looked at each other and nodded, they opened the door and was introduced to what seemed like chaos, the blinked and walked in, all the while no one saw them, they reached the main desk which was like a bar, they saw a three siblings who had snow white hair, the youngest one wore a dress, and some flats her hair only came to a little above her shoulder, the middle one was a boy, he looked to be shy and wore a mini suit, the eldest one looked like an older version of the younger one

"Hey what are you doing here, this is a guild for mages not travellers" The eldest one said

" Mira be nice" the youngest one said, she turned to Natsu and Erza and smiled " Hi, I'm Lisanna, this is my brother Elfman and my big sister Mirajane what's your name" Erza stepped forward and said in a confident tone

" I am Erza Scarlet, and this is my friend Natsu Dragneel, we are mages and request to join this guild" Mira huffed as she saw Erza, which instantly sparked a rivalry that would eventually lead to a very terrifying team of two ladies hwo become known as the Demons of Fairy Tail. Natsu started to move back as sparks started to fly when he bumped into someone he turned and screamed

" AHHH a pervert " He pointed at Gray which made everyone break out into laugther, Gray pushed Natsu back and butted heads with him

"What'd you say pinkie" Natsu got pissed and butted back

" You heard loud nosed streaker" Gray was about to throw a punch till he was thrown against the wall along with Natsu by two girls, they looked up and saw Erza and Mirajane about to duke it out till

" Ah i see we have two new recruits, please come up here and tell us your names"

and that is how it began

* * *

 **Ok guys next chapter should have a bit more action, and hopefully i'll try making the chapters a bit longer, again i apologise for being away for so long... On another note I will be rewriting some of my stories and deleting the ones i don't have the drive to work with anymore. anyways enjoy oh and for Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Laxus, basically a lot of the main characters i plan on combining their primary magic with a secondary element, if Y'all can pm me or leave in the reviews the elements you'd like each character apart from Neo, Natsu, Wend and Gajeel to have please do tell me, i want to get everyone's liking so that i can make this story better for everyone, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The town of Voltic, the town is famous for producing some famous mages long ago, but one thing they are particulary famous for is... Their Chilli burgers challenge and mega ice cream bar sundae, anyways back to our pre programmed story or show or something

" Again" A voice boomed in the early dawn of the morning, we see a 17 year old boy fighting a metal post with two metal swords, he swiped up, the down and spun and slashed it with both swords at the same time, he then threw the swords away and started to batter the post, right hook, left jab, huge uppercut, followed by a low kick and a spinning back kick,

"Good good Neo very well done" Neo stopped and stood , he was around 5'6" in height, his body was filled out properly with muscles, and his hair was tied in a pony tail at the back, he wore a black pant, a red open vest, and he had two black gloves, he bowed

" Thank you Sensai, but I'm still not strong enough to fight you" At that moment a dark skinned girl jumped on Neo's back

"Ah don't worry Little bro, you'll beat dad someday" Kladeon Smiled softly as he watched Neo and Clara interact

'soon Neo i hope you'll be ready for my magic i will entrust to you'

* * *

It had been over 12 years since Natsu,Erza and the rest if the young ones joined Fairy Tail, right now we join Natsu and his furry little companion Happy on a train

Natsu while having motion sickness did not look like the cheerful Dragon slayer he once was, his eyes said everything, everyone in the guild thought of him as a freak, mainly because he was able to gain S class status at the age of 8, his hair was pink, and because he said he was raised by a dragon, the only ones who were considered his friends were, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Glidarts his mentor and father figure, Makarov, Cana, and finally and surprisingly Laxus Dreyer. these are the only people whothought of Natsu as a normal person the others not so much.

'I am not a Freak' he thought to himself, Happy sat next to him and looked up

"Natsu we're almost there are you ok" Natsu looked at Happy and smiled softly

"yeah little buddy i am" The train came to a stop, and Natsu and Happy got off little did they know that today would be a special day for them

elsewhere in Hargeon

"Damn geezer only knocking off 1000 jewels my sex appeal is way more than that" We see a busty blonde girl with green eyes, shes wearing a blue skirt, a white top witha blue zipper, black heeled boots, a whip and a pouch with the zodiac keys of capricorn, aquarius, taurus, and some silver gate keys.

" Did you hear the famous Mage salamander is in town" Someone shouted, this got Lucy's attention

"Kyaa lets go" the other squealed and they all raced to where a lot of the girls were

'salamander huh' Lucy joined the group and was instantly attracted to the man

" come now Ladies " he turned with a charming smile, he had purple hair, wore red pants, had a white shirt, and his coat hung off his shoulder

'what is this feeling i have' Lucy thought as she clucthed her hand over her heart, When he looked at her

'is this Love' she thought

with Natsu

Natsu and Happy saw what was happening and went forward, and they crashed into the middle of it when, the man pulled Lucy closer with his charm spell, a Pink haired man burst in and was instantly repulsed, he was thrown out by a few ladies but was able to get Lucy to recognize him by his hair.

" Hello young man " 'Salamander said, Natsu looked up

" Huh ,who the heck are you" Natsu said, 'salamander smirked and started to show off his magic

" I am the great sala-" he was cut off as Natsu walked away

" Yeah Yeah," Salamander' deadpanned, and Natsu was Kicked by some girls who started to comically beat him up for insulting 'Salamander'

" Now now Ladies" He drew an autograph and gave it to Natsu who threw it, and again was comically beaten up.

As 'Salamander' pulled away to leave, the crowd followed and raced home to get ready for the evening gala he had planned for them

"Natsu is that you" Natsu turned and saw Lucy he sniffed the air and his eyes widened, he got up slowly and inched forward

"don't let this be a trick please" he begged, she leta few tears fall as she jumped and hugged him tight.

"Oh Natsu it is you" Natsu smiled, a real smile one that hadn't been on his face in a long time and he hugged her back and buried his face in her neck

" Luce it is you, i missed you so much" Natsu let Lucy down and held her hand when he heard a giggle and a

"You likkkkkkkkkkke Her" He turned and saw Happy sitting on his shoulder, Lucy saw it to and freaked out

" Ah a talking cat" She held Natsu's hand, and he started to chuckle, he told Lucy about how he found Happy, and he told Happy about Lucy,, after an hour or so we see them sitting in a restaurant eating a meal together

"So Luce what have you been up to for the past hmm 12 years or so" Lucy and Natsu, along with Happy who slept on Lucy's lap since he found it comf, started to talk about everything that they both were upt to for the past few years

Back at Voltic with Neo and Kladeon

This day would forver be marked as the dark day for the survivors of this once great and majestic city, why you ask lets find out

Neo and Kladeon were in the forest, Kladeon was teaching Neo a few sword strikes that could be incorporated with his type of Magic, yes Neo had the sun or exploding dragon slayer magic, but what Neo doesn't know is that Kladeon gave Neo his power, which is the gravity and light magic, when combined it becomes gives one spell that is forbidden, Neo will find this out this day.

" **Ahhh** " they heard shouts, they looked back thinking it was the town partying, the town of Voltic is known as the party city because they party like no other, anyways, when the two looked back they saw clouds of smoke, and Neo sniffed the air

"Sensai i smell blood" he said as his eyes were wide, Kladeon looked at Neo and nodded and they ran to the city

In the city

Kladeon's daugther Clara was battling a group of dark mages along with the some of the guild mages from imperial, they were the first line of defence protecting the citizens from the dark mages

" Nessa get everyone to safety" Clara shouted as she formed a ball of magic and threw it which detonated on impact, all around innocent citizens andd some mages were lying dead, the worst thing was these dark mages seemed immortal.

" **Gahhh haha** " one of them cackled and jumped when he touched the ground earthen spears were formed which implaed almost all of the mperial mages, except for Clara and a boy with blue hair, this was Neo's best friend and Clara's boyfriend, Arashi, he had Storm magic while Clara had her father's gravity magic.

" Arashi go and get my Mother to-" she was stopped when she kicked and pushed back, before arashi could go to help her, hewas lifted by his head and slammed into the ground and thrown, Clara looked up weakly to see the citizens were running and the dark mages where all ok so to speak.

'Father we need you, Neo please come back' she thought when

 **sound effect: booom**

" good grief just when i thought i could be with my son for a bit" everything stopped to see Kladeon standing with his arms crossed, dressed in black pants, and his coat, beside him was Neo crouched with his swords out, as Kladeon walked he thought

'damn them, hurting these people' he looked around to see the smiles of everyone 'these innocent people must have been so scared, and' he looked to see almost every mage of imperial dead except for his daughter, her boyfriend and his adopted son Neo, he grit his teeth and tigthened his fist ' which is i have to keep them calm' he waved his hand to the side and removed his coat showing everyone his scars and started to emit his magic

"don't worry now" he said in a loud voice and Neo looked at hima nd was shocked as he had never seen his sensai this angry before " I am here now"

'Sensai, Father, Kladeon' was the thought that ran through Clara's, Neo and arashi's mind 'He isn't a goof anymore, he's not smiling'.

The mages were about to strike when in a burst of speed they were all knocked down, and Kladeo had his daugther and Arashi near Neo

"Clara, Arashi you both did well, but take the civilans and your mother out of here, Neo watch my back" Neo nodded and kissed his sister's head

"I'll be back sis" Neo ran at one of the mages and swiped up with his sword

" Dragon's rising!" he shouted, his opponent took the hit and was sent upwards where he was met Neo's back heel

"This is for Clara you fuck" He shouted and back heeled his opponent hard on his head immediatly cracking his skull, the man fell into the ground with a crash, Neo looked and saw Kladeon decimating his opponents one by one before he reached the master, The man was tall, he had snow white hair and had a smug look on his face, he had a missing hand but instead of it was a metal hand that looked like it had magic running through it.

"So you beat some grunts big deal, but you can't take me, my guild is demon's hand, a subsidary for one of the balam alliances strongest guild, name is bluenote, so tell me do ou want to fly" At that name Kladeon's eyes widened and he spoke in a tone that meant it was his final moments

" Neo, take Clara, Arashi, Maria and the rest of the citizens away from here, go to the house and open the crate there's something i want you to have, also" he pushed some of his magic into Neo, " take my Gravity magic and use it in combination with your dragon magic" Neo's eyes widened but listened he would do as his sensai said, he ran to the house and down the stairs he opened a black crate and pulled out two Hk6183 blades, the blades on both were white with a bit of red running through it and the guard it was black as night with flecks of green he sheat both of his swords and ran out he took Clara and Arashi and maria who was knocked out, but was regaining her consiousness and the rest of the citizens to a safe distance.

 **sound effect here is a sad fairy tail soundtrack**

With Kladeon

" Now that my family is safe it's time" he dropped his restraints and vanished and appeared behind the evil man

" **Godspeed"** he punched upward and appeared below him, the man smirked and placed his hands in front as he aimed below

" **Death rush"** balls of black magic were shot at kladeon, but

" **Archangels light "** He shouted and from above metors crashed down, after that they both began to engage in hand to hand combat, their fighting shook the ground, Bluenote kicked Kladeon back and

" **Fall to earth** " he increased the gravity which crated the ground around them and Kladeon knew this would have to be his final attack

'Maria, Clara, i love you both, Neo even tho you weren't my real son, i still thought of you that way, please watch over your sister and mother and get stronger, i apologize that i had to do this' he thought and his eyes, his eyes held love, anger, sadness stood up he spread his arms wide.

"this is the end for you!" he shouted witha mighty roar that everyone heard, Neo knew what he was about to do but before he could go Maria held him back and held him close

" It's ok sweetie, i know you weren't our real son, but we still thought of you that way" Neo nodded as tears fell

" i have to help father tho" he said but Marai being an Ex mage herself shook her head as she held Clara and Neo

" No he's doing this because he wants to" Neo cried and he felt his sensai, his father, his friend's magic power rising

"He spoke of a guild he wanted me to join"Neo looked up and said " i shall"

With Kladeon

Bluenote tried to stop him but couldn't his magic power rose to outstanding levels that miles away, A master who sat in his chair as he looked over his guilds reports felt it and let tears fall

" goodbye kladeon" he thought, this man was Makarov

"Goodbye everyone i hope you the best" Kladeon cried as he let his magic flow outward and he rose into the air and contained it within himself

" **Final strike: Final destruction"** he shouted and let his body go as the magic rose high into the air, and a big ball of magic and heat and light consumed him and Bluenote, Bluenote screamed in pain

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_ Kladeon's mighty scream was heard throught the land as he used every bit of magic to save everyone that held dear, yes it might have been a bit much, but Bluenote was a mage that rivalled _Him._ and since he was part of Ballam alliance he had to put their plans behind even at the cost of his own life

 **with Natsu and Lucy**

They had just finihsed beating Bora, and making sure the girls were ok when they heard and saw The end of a great mage

'who was that' Natsu thought as they walked to a train station

" Natsu you" Natsu nodded to Lucy

" A great mage sacrified their life to protect their loved ones" he said as they boarded the train to Magnolia

With Neo

He went back and saw a huge crater, he made a grave and left with a solemn vow

'i promise i'll get stronger ' he wiped his tears as he left and led his family and citizens to the next town...

The date 2/5/792 was the day a great mage fell, the day mages who followed the light realised that they will do whatever it takes to protct their loved ones, the day Kladeon clive sacrified his life to put a damper on the Ballam alliances plans...

RIP Kladeon Clive;

A loving father, friend, mentor

most of all a true mage of the light..


End file.
